1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcasting system for transmitting/receiving a digital broadcasting signal and a data processing method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Among digital broadcasting schemes, since a vestigial sideband (VSB) transmission scheme which is employed as the digital broadcasting standard in North America and Korea is a single carrier scheme, reception capability of a reception system may deteriorate in poor environments. In particular, since robustness for a channel variation and noise is further required in a portable or mobile broadcasting receiver, reception capability may further deteriorate when mobile data service is transmitted by the VSB transmission scheme.